corestar_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Croculus Warhammer
MIA Name: Croculus Warhammer. Height: 5'3. Weight: 435. Age: 41. Race: Dwarf. Personality: Kind, Loyal, Stubborn, full of Justice. "There is no man that's as wise as Emperor Croculus, he is a man full of Justice and Truth. No one person can get away with injustice while he lives........no man"---Drake talking to Soul King. Backstory Croculus (Croc-yule-us) was born to Futher (Foo-ther) and Marion Warhammer, of the High North. When he was scarcely old enough to walk a stray Orc pack swarmed his home. His father fought them off while his mother hid him under a old floor board. Both his parents were slain, his parents were both friends of a human Paladin by the name of Rhulain (Rue-Lain). Rhulain just happened by after the attack, he found and buried the two bodies, then upon hearing the cries of a baby he found the infant Croculus and took him under his wing. As Croculus grew older he became very interested in the ways of the a Paladin, he studied under several fellow Paladins in many different ways. He learned the ways of warfare, peace, justice and order and the most famous thing of the Paladins, vast healing magic properties! Croculus quickly became a powerful and wise Paladin. At the age of 21 he left his home to become a wanderer, he would have to wait 4 years before he would get a real adventure though. A adventure with warfare, backstabbing and two crazy love sick idiots! And later Become The Grand Emperor leader of the the five High Kings. The New Era . Weapons/Skills Armor/Clothing: Iron Chestplate/ Paladin Steel over Mithril/Iron chain mail. Iron/ Paladin Steel Guantlets. Iron/Gold Crown. Weapons: Dwarvish Warhammer: With Featherweight, All Paladin Enchantments and multiple Dwarvish Enchantments. Dwarvish Steel Kingblade: With Multiple Warrior Enchantments Dwarvish/ High Paladin Shield: With multiple Protection Enchantments. Magic: Dwarvish Age, Bodyguards: Croculus's High Guard. The Beginning Croculus had traveled for four years when he came upon a village. He had scarcely entered when he heard horrible cries for help. He was horrified to learn about the situations of the orphans that lived in the village. He went to the orphanage to find the Headmaster mercilessly beating the eldest of the children Mark Croculus always in the way of justice freed Mark and the other eight orphans by doing the obvious he adopted all of them. He knew they couldn't come with him everywhere so he married the maid of the orphanage Martha. Who the children had always liked. Croculus built a cottage and left the youngest children there. His oldest children Mark, Luke, Chris and John joined him on his next expedition. This expedition would lead to a massive, powerful empire. Croculus had gotten word that a friend was deathly ill. His boys were happy to go along. Soon after three days lost in a swamp it became apparent that things were very much bad......it became very worse. Croculus's son Chris who was ever cautious accidentally fell fifty feet into a hole. Croculus hurried to his aid.......by also falling into the hole. Though Croculus had a broken back and was in much pain he managed to find Chris. Sadly Chris had a broken neck his last words were "I always wanted a family.......(cough).......i never knew i had one all along" Chris died soon after that. Though he was sad Croculus did not want to stay in that hole with a broken back for much longer. After much hoarse yelling he was able to contact his other sons from up above. They had enlisted the help of a fellow who much like themselves had gotten lost. This person was the zombified Prince Skittles. Who indeed helped after much persuasion (namely Mark putting a knife to his throat) Skittles, Croculus and Mark shared their stories. Skittles then agreed join Croculus's group, though Croculus did not immediately trust the strange wanderer. After multiple fights with robbers, goblins and annoying ravens looking for food the small group approached the legendary city of Caverstone (Caver-Stone). At this time Caverstone was the largest city in their world. It was here that Croculus's friend is ill, Croculus left his children in the care of Skittles who was completely enthralled by the huge city. The dwarf told his adopted sons to keep and eye on the untrustworthy zombie. So without a word Croculus slipped into the city leaving his kids in the care of a obviously crazy zombie........that was the stupidest mistake he had ever done. While he was gone Skittles went to a bar, he stood on a table and without a glance to the patrons started screaming about revolt. The pub users suddenly shifted their attention to the now megalomaniac Skittles, at first Croculus's sons thought that the thugs would hurt their new friend. They were wrong, the muggers, thief's, and killers actually agreed with him! When Croculus found his children they were in a massive crowd of armed mobs heading to the castle of King Barric, ruler of Caverstone. Barric tried protesting to the crowd, Skittles took aim with his chicken, and squeezed. Barric was killed almost immediately, the Caverstone army stormed out of the castle. They took anyone they could find and put them in prison. If they attempted to fight they were slain. Croculus luckily retrieved his boys, Skittles was not so lucky, though Croculus despised the zombie creep he realized that had it been one of his kids he would have killed anybody in his path to get them out of their. Croculus's children wanted to break Skittles out, so being the new dad Croculus relented........that was his second stupidest mistake he had ever done! Valliaport 3 4-1.jpg|Croculus' Kingdom (Front) Orocarni Fortress.jpg|Croculus' Castle (Inner Wall, Top of The Kingdom)